To Have a Hard Life
by Nadalada
Summary: Maddy was unique, one in a million you could say. Did she ask to be half gorgon? Hell no! WARNING NO PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS IN THIS AND NO CAMP HALF BLOOD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, Nadalada here with a whole new story. I just love Greek mythology and I just finished reading The Lightning Thief, so the plot bunny invaded my brain pretty quickly. I warn you now that there will be NO Percy Jackson characters in this story! I am only using Medusa and the story will be set in the Percy Jackson-verse, so there might be things you recognize. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson… duh**

Every living being has feelings. That's what I believed. Whether they hid them, or pushed them away, or ignored them, they were still there. I liked to think of my birth as proof of that. My mother was a monster, or so they tell me. I have never met her, nor did I have any desire to. She was Medusa. Maybe I should back things up and explain a bit.

Let's start with the basic "Everything you know about Greek Myths are true". Well, I guess there are some stories that were written by idealists who wanted to believe they knew everything. But authors like Homer really knew what was going on. My mom, Medusa, in all her ugly, snakey, turn-people- to-stone-with-a-glance glory had been tired of living in isolation and wanted to explore the modern world. So she donned some clothes that made her look like a Middle Eastern women and a pair of shades, then went out into an unsuspecting world.

She opened a small statue shop in New York, the most diverse city she could find, and started a new life. About half of the people who entered that shop came out again. Mother would always turn the pretty ones to stone, creating her merchandise, and then sell those statues to the not as desirable customers. A good business woman indeed.

Now we're getting to the part of the story where the whole "Every living being has feelings" comes into play. One day, my very mortal Dad went into Mom's shop looking for a small statue for the living room. Now my Dad was a very good looking man; dark shiny hair, muscular arms, dark sunglasses covering glazed over green eyes. Medusa whipped off those shades of hers in a second, intent on gaining a pretty new statue. I imagine she was pretty astonished when her power didn't work.

I've been told she stripped to nothing and started marching towards my Dad, trying to turn him to stone with all her might. She even took off his glasses, thinking they were some sort of magical item to deflect her power. But all she found under those glasses were glassy green eyes staring straight through her and a smile on the man's face. My Dad was blind. Man couldn't see a thing, and therefore was unaffected by my Mom's ugliness. The great and terrible Medusa was instantly smitten.

You see, Mom was pretty lonely and would often smash statues of lovers due to her insane jealousy. For her to meet a kind man like my Dad who had no idea how ugly she had become because of Athena, was some sort of miracle. At least, that's what Dad told me. Many forget that Medusa was once an extremely beautiful mortal girl, whose looks had even attracted gods. She had experience with the ways of men.

It had probably helped that my Dad was also a pretty lonely individual whose blindness was considered a huge turnoff by the women he had met. The two had what could be considered one of the weirdest one-night stands in the world. I mean a famous mythological creature, and a kind, but naïve blind man getting it on in the backroom of a shop filled with statues made from actual people, is fricken crazy weird. Of course my Daddy dearest didn't really have a problem telling me all this… in detail. Overly-honest bastard.

My dad left the next day, well was kicked out was more like it. I guess Medusa had just used my Dad as an outlet for letting out her sexual-frustrations. Ew. He honestly hadn't expected to hear from her again, but as fate would have it, he did. One night a basket containing yours truly showed up on his doorstep along with a letter telling him her true identity and a request. The "I am Medusa, the gorgon from Greek mythology" really floored Dad. He didn't know if he could believe her or not, but in the end, the memories of hissing slithery things toughing him, rough, almost _scaly _skin, and too sharp teeth, won out. As a man with a wild imagination and hopes too high, he accepted her story as fact, shuddered, and moved on. Did I mention he was a _very_ strange man?

The request was simply to name the healthy looking young baby girl after her. Dad was a little less accepting of that, but bowed to the fact that she might just kill him if he didn't, and named me Medusa. Then, seconds later, came up with the nickname Maddy.

Dad raised me the best an independent blind man could, but there was always that gap he couldn't fill, the one where a Mom was supposed to be. I never went to look for my mother, though when I was 12 she sent me a short letter telling me where she was; some place called Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. She had said in the letter she wanted to explain to me my origins and powers. I never went. I didn't really care about my origins and I had never displayed any "powers". No, what she thought was power was a curse to me.

Being half Gorgon had not come without a price. Yeah, I was a very human looking and very pretty young girl _most _of the time, but there were times, times where I turned into the gorgon I half was. Whenever I lost control of my temper my skin would turn scaly, wings would sprout from my back, my hair would turn into snakes, who I discovered had their own minds like real snakes, except I could talk to them. I would become the ugly hag that my mother was, and I hated it. I had never turned anyone into stone but I just _knew_ that if I ever encountered someone who wasn't blind when I was out of control, they would be a goner.

Really, it was like being Dr. Jekall and Mr. Hyde or the Hulk, which you think would be awesome, but like I said before it really wasn't. Dad and I were both terrified that I would accidently kill someone someday, so I took online courses instead of going to school, Dad doing his best to help me. I almost never left the house, my outside knowledge coming from long talks with Dad, the News, various TV shows and Movies, books, and my favourite, the Internet.

A sad life I had, but it only got worse. We're back in the present and my little history lesson is over. I'm 16 now, I have some control over my "powers", I've still never met my mom, I leave the house more often, and my best friend, my Dad, is dead. He wasn't murdered or anything dramatic like that, no, he was just walking along outside with his seeing stick, as he liked to call it, in hand when some kid had stolen said seeing stick, probably thinking it was funny. Without it my dad hadn't known where he was going and had started bumping into people.

New Yorkers weren't nice or friendly people and they started to shove him out of their way, not knowing he wouldn't be able to catch himself and get out of their way. They had pushed him, unintentionally, right into traffic. New York traffic waited for no one and after seconds of being on the road, he was hit by a large truck. The paramedics say he died instantly.

When I saw it on the news, which was how I already knew the whole story, I lost control completely, and now here I was 3 days later still sitting in the middle of the now torn up living room floor, in shock. _I just don't know what to do._ I had depended on my dad for so much and now he was gone. I felt my eyes start to sting, my vision blurring with tears. Sobs started racking my body, sending me even closer to the floor. I curled up in the fetal position, wishing a big black hole would just swallow me up. _Do people go to heaven when they die?_ No, Greek myth were real, that meant they go to The Underworld, or is that only for bad people? I let out a wordless cry of frustration. I wish I had paid more attention to what Dad had tried to teach me about Geek myths instead of being an insolent brat and ignoring him just to spite the mother I didn't know.

"Why? Why! Why do terrible thing happen to good people? Can you stupid Gods answer that?"

The only response to my ragged cry was a clap of thunder overhead, but I could really care less about a freak storm right now. No amount of death in books or on TV could have ever prepared me for the amount of pure pain I was feeling now. The wonderful numbness that I had gained when I went into shock was fading fast and I just couldn't deal with it.

How I could go from recounting a brief history of my life in my head, to being an emotional mess on the floor, I didn't know. I could only blame my less emotional, more bloodthirsty gorgon side. I guess I could always be bi-polar as well. Great, I'm doing it again.

I shook my head and focused on the picture of Dad's bloodied corpse that would forever be burned into my mind. New York reporters were ruthless when it came to getting a juicy story like this one, and had been sure to show the footage live so no one could stop them. My head started pounding, an almost reassuring sign that I was still sobbing and mourning Dad's death. I had no bigger fear then becoming as cold-hearted as an actual gorgon. Dad never would have wanted that. Another ragged cry escaped my lips.

But then again, Dad wouldn't want to see me lying on the floor attempting to drown myself with tears. I got up shakily, and took a step forward. My legs couldn't support me and I ended up on my knees. Holding my aching head in on hand and using the other to push myself up, I staggered over to the overturned couch.

I leaned against the couch leg for support for a little while, trying desperately to pull myself together.

** "**I can do this. I can have a normal life like Dad wanted for me. I'll do it; I'll do it for you Dad."

My broken whisper went unheard in the empty house.

**So this OC is kind of completely different then I have ever written before. If you haven't already figured it out, I'll tell you now that because of her two personalities she will be prone to major mood swings. So a pregnant woman without the baby I hope you like it so far and PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thanks to Princess Reptile(sp?) for the review and suggestion. Oh and my ONE other reviewer, thank you as well! Now onto the NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny PJ O.o **

**Maddy**

If I was a bad person, I would have killed him already right? Or am I a REALLY good person because I haven't killed him yet? Hmm, I'll have to think about that one… And who am I talking about exactly? Well, that's easy. I'm talking about the skinny bastard in the expensive looking suit talking about me, right in front of me, while ignoring me completely. Bastard.

This man (Bastard) was Mr. Jack Wingates, I'm sorry Mr. _Jacque (insert French accent) _Wingates. He is my social worker; how he become a social worker is mystery to me. What he was doing that was the reason for my slightly homicidal thoughts was that he was discussing the _benefits_ of foster care to my only living relative. Said only living relative was also ignoring me, and listening intently to the Bastard.

You would think that a man as kind and caring as my father would have a _sister _that was equally kind and caring. Apparently not. The only thing they two have in common is a penchant for blunt honesty. My Aunt had brought her husband with her to this meeting, and I have to admit, I liked her husband a thousand times more than I like her. It was a wonder that two people so different could love each other, but then again, look at my parents.

Aunt Lillian's husband Richard, or Tony as he insist I call him, was trying to convince his wife that since they couldn't have children (don't know the story behind that one) this would be the perfect opportunity. But according to Aunt Lillian I was just the daughter of some whore that my father had paid big bucks to fuck. Yeah…I guess they weren't the closest of siblings.

"Really Richard darling, we can adopt some adorable little girl to call our own! Who knows what kind of diseases this girl has?" argued Aunt Lillian shrilly, or maybe that was how her voice always sounded…

"She's your niece Lily, and she needs you. We can't just leave her to face the world alone after she's lived such a sheltered life" reasoned Tony.

It was at this point that I saw how much Aunt Lillian loved her husband. Her pinched face slowly relaxed and she gave a small sigh of defeat before sending a soft look towards Tony. It would have been a cute moment if not for _Jacque._

"If you insist on keeping the… girl, then I suggest a very strict, well-structured school. Like Yancys for example."

I had heard of Yancys, a school for troubled kids, a _boarding school_ for troubled kids. Bastard. Luckily, Tony interrupted me before I could start beating on the snobby social worker.

"I really don't think Yancy is a good choice. There is a very nice private school a few blocks away from our home. We can enrol her there."

The last part was said to Aunt Lillian, who, though very hesitantly, nodded her consent. I guess I couldn't complain, at least they were willing to spend money on me, if the price for private schools was anything like what it was on TV.

"Well, then there are some paper I need you to fill out, but besides that the girl is all yours, so feel free to take her away," said _Jacque, _taking some papers out from his very posh and professional suitcase.

I could just hear the "from me" at the end of that sentence. Apparently so could Tony because he sent the social worker a cold glare before taking the papers.

Seeing that my presence was no longer necessary, I went to stand next to my Aunt, who had decided to let her husband do all the work. Besides stopping her nail filing to give me a disgusted look, Aunt Lillian did, and said, nothing to me while we waited for Tony.

When everything was done and over with (finally) and Jacque was gone, our new family left the office building we had been at and started to home, well, _their_ home.

* * *

><p>The house was huge! While it wasn't quite mansion, compared to the small apartment I had been living in, it could be likened to the White House. The car ride had been tense, that kind of uncomfortable silence where there's something the other person wants to say, but just can't. I suspected they wanted to ask about the condition of the apartment I was found in. I hated how awkward it was.<p>

"There's a guest bedroom down the hall. I'm sure you can find it on your own. Come along Richard, I have something important I need to show you," and with that my Aunt was gone, dragging a reluctant looking Tony with her.

Tony didn't fight her grip, but he did mouth I'm sorry to me, which was at least something. I walked further into the rich house, admiring the expensive furniture and fancy decor. I had never had a problem living the middle class life but that didn't mean I couldn't appreciate high class when I saw it.

The guest room didn't take too long to find as it was possibly the only door in the house that wasn't closed. I guess Aunt Lillian was determined to isolate me to my own little part of her home. Again, I didn't mind. I had been raised to be a solitary creature and I would stay that way, no matter what.

The room obviously hadn't been used in a while if the cobwebs and thick layer of dust was any indication. There was a single bed in the middle of the room and that along with an antique dresser and a pine bookcase were the main furniture pieces in the room. The only personal items were the few photographs of Tony and Aunt Lillian, both looking obnoxiously happy, plastering the white walls.

I set my two suitcases that contained every needed and valuable item I have accumulated over my 16 years on the bed and sat down on the floor. I felt a stinging sensation behind my eyes and my throat was getting rather constricted. It was time to grieve some more.

I cried for what felt like an hour, but when I checked my watch was only ten minutes, before a knock came at my door. My mood flipped instantly. Wiping away tears and straightening out my clothes I stood a bright grin on my face and shouted a friendly "Come in!"

As expected, Tony walked through the door an uncertain smile on his handsome face. He gave my still slightly red eyes an apprehensive look before clearing his throat awkward and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry 'bout that. Your Aunt can be rather persistent at times," explained Tony, though I thought persistent was the wrong way to put it… "I just came in here to ask you something."

I tilted my head slightly, a rather animistic habit I had picked up from watching too much Animal Planet, to dad's great amusement. Tony cleared his thought again and continued.

"So Maddy, how would you feel about going to high school?"

High school, the devil's playground, chalked full of hormonal teenagers and drama. From what I had seen on TV and movies and read in books, this place would probably make my life hell. But what could I do? Aunt Lillian and Tony were too busy to homeschool me. I only had one choice.

"I would love to go," I chirped happily.

Maybe the relieved smile on Tony's face and the falling tension in the room would make this whole experience worth it. _Probably not._

**Done Sorry that took so long, rather busy week. Tell me what you think! Review Review Review!**

**C'ya next chapter.**


End file.
